


Pining For You

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Sam, Concert Meeting Place, M/M, Omega Castiel, Pining Sickness, Siblings Save The Day, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Attending the concert of the century with his brother? Best birthday ever! Going into a rut before it even starts? Worse thing to happen. Or is it?Dean scents his true mate and instantly his life turns upside down. But when the two inadvertently leave the other at the concert both jump head first into pining sickness. A sickness that only affects true mates where 9 out of 10 times it ends in one or both parties dying of broken hearts. Can their families help bring them together before it's too late? Only time will tell.





	Pining For You

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this :D

            “No way!” Dean absolutely did not fly off the couch and crush his brother in a bone breaking hug.

            “You’re crushing me, Jerk!” Sam laughed as Dean released him. Jumping around the living room.

            “I can’t believe you got tickets!!” Dean cheered,

            “Of course, I did!” They had cost a pretty penny, but was well worth the bright eyed, overly excited look on Dean’s face. “Happy Birthday Dean”

            “Best birthday ever, Bitch!” Dean froze, finally standing still, “How expensive were they?”

            “You don’t need to worry about that.” Sam said stepping into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. “Just go get dressed Jerk. We gotta leave in an hour if we want to get there in time to get through the lines and find our seats before the show starts.”

            “That expensive huh?” The alpha male laughed quietly as he walked towards his bedroom. “How am I ever going to be able to compete with a gift like this?” Dean yelled from his room.

            “You can’t!” Sam laughed, sipping his beer.

            “I will certainly try.” Dean chuckled.

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

            “Balth, I’m really not sure about this.” Cas said fidgeting with his seat belt as they drove down the busy highway. “Maybe I should just catch a cab there and go home.”

            “Oh, come on Cassie.” He laughed, keeping his eyes on the road, “You’ll have a ton of fun once you get there.”

            He doubted it very much. This kind of music wasn’t something he like very much. The only reason Cas was even going was because his cousin and best friend begged him to attend the concert with him.

            “Cassie.” Balthazar said holding the car door open for him. “You coming or not?”

            “Fine.” Cas huffed as he got out of the car. Heading towards the security and ticket lines he heard the cheers and yelling all around him. This was the concert of the century. His cousin wouldn’t have missed it for anything. Though Cas probably would have if he could’ve.

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

            “Holy Shit!” Dean said gaping like a fish out of water. “Our seats are fucking fantastic!” The two brothers were only a couple rows back from the front of the stage. Hours had passed since he’d given his big brother the tickets and yet you wouldn’t know it by the way the older Alpha was acting.

            All Sam could do was laugh. This was the first time in a long time he’d seen Dean act like a kid. Having practically raised Sam and Adam on his own Dean never had the chance to be a kid himself. It was about time Sam gave something back to the man who had given him everything in life.

            “Sammy?” Dean asked eyes glowing, “You okay?”

            “Yeah De I’m good. Just thinking about things.”

            “Well you better get out of that head of yours Sammy. The show is going to start soon.” Pushing past his brother Dean rushed off towards the restroom.

            After quickly relieving himself Dean started making his way back to his seat. Dean finally understood just how many people were there for the show. Half a million people they’d said. Half a million sweaty bodies pressed together in one location and yet all he could smell was warm honey. He’d felt fine before. Calm even. But now he was on edge. Pulse pounding, head spinning. Focus pretty much gone. 

            “You alright?” A concerned worker asked, “You look pale, Alpha.”

            “I’m fine.” Dean growled as he moved back the way he’d come. The farther he got from the scent the worse he felt.

            “There you are!” Sam yelled above the cheer of the crowd. “I thought you weren’t coming back with how long you’d been gone.”

            “Of course, I’d come back. We came in the same goddamn car!” The irritated Alpha growled as he took his seat. Containing himself was becoming harder. It’d been years since he’d let his alpha nature take control. Yet here he was on what was supposed to be one of the greatest nights of his life fighting to keep control of the alpha within.

            “What the hell got you so pissed?” Sam questioned,

            “Nothing.” Dean sighed, putting his hand to his sweating forehead, “Just not feeling good of all a sudden.”

            This caught the beta’s attention. His brother never admitted to feeling anything other than perfectly fine. “Tell me” Sam yelled into Dean’s ear, trying to be heard over the music and cheering crowd.

            “Just everything is spinning too fast and my head hurts. I feel hot and my wolf is itching to come out. It all started when that perfume hit me on my way back to our seats.”

            “Perfume? Sam questioned confused, “Dean I doubt anyone here is wearing perfume that strong.”

            “Well what the fuck else could it be?” Dean growled getting annoyed by the battering of questions Sam was hitting him with.

            “Dean. Sounds like you’re going into a rut.”

            “Impossible!” Dean growled, “I just finished one a week ago.”

            “Think about it Dean. You’re agitated, hot, and the wolf in you is trying to come out. There’s only one time that these things happen all at once for you.” Sam yelled into Dean’s ear

            “Since you’re so smart then tell me what the hell could trigger a rut in an alpha after just finishing one Sam! Huh?” Dean was breathing hard. The small amount of control he had was slowly slipping away. Sam points towards the nearest exit. Though his mind was foggy Dean knew his brother was right and they needed to get him into a less congested area.

            Being in the halls was better but Dean found himself pacing blindly “Dean, maybe it was your true mate?” Sam said softly. So softly he was worried Dean hadn’t heard him.

            That did it. He turned towards his brother eyes wide open and he stared at Sam as if for the first time. The red rimming around Dean’s eyes showed Sam just how right he was. The alpha had found his true mate. Somewhere among the five hundred thousand people at the concert Dean’s mate was waiting for him.

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

            “Those lines were insane.” Cas complained as the two moved through the crowded food and beverage venders.

            “Yeah but at least we’re in and just need to find our seats.” Balth laughed as a group of already drunk betas hobbled through the crowd.

            “Don’t you think we should grab some food and a restroom break first before we go to our seats? Once we’re there I don’t think we’ll be able to leave again till the end of the concert.”

            “Why do you always have to be thinking two steps ahead of me Cassie?” He chuckled as the pair stopped walking. “Okay then. You stay here and grab us some drinks and hotdogs while I go to the bathroom first.”

            “Fine” Castiel huffed as Balth handed him his wallet. He quickly lost track of his cousin as the crowds of people moved about the area. By the time he reached the front of the line nearly twenty minutes had flown by and yet Balthazar had yet to return. The annoyed omega couldn’t help but growl at the beta when he finally returned. “What took you so long?”

            “Don’t be snippy.” Balth chuckled, moving into the line beside Castiel. “I admittedly got lost on my way back and ended up on the other side of the stadium.”

            “Your sense of directions sucks.” Cas laughed tossing the wallet back to him. “My turn to go. I’ll meet you at the seat.”

            “Don’t get lost Cassie!” Balthazar laughed heartily as Cas walked away.

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

            Exiting the restroom Castiel turned to walk down the crowded hallway towards his seat when the musk of apples and leather hit him like a brick wall. He stumbled and would’ve fallen to the ground if not for the support of the pillar in front of him. Castiel could feel his pulse skyrocket, his legs go weak and the need to be knotted became unbearable. Through the clouds that seemed to cover his thought process Cas fought for control of his body, turned and ran back to the omega restroom he’d just left.

            Throwing himself through the door and turning the lock into place his hands shook as he texted his cousin begging him to get help and get him out of there. Something was very wrong. He wasn’t supposed to be in heat for another three weeks. A shuffling alerted him to the fact that he was not alone within the bathroom.

            “Hey” A female voice called softly. The cool, small hand gently touched his forehead. “I’m gonna go get help for you. Make sure to lock the door behind me.”

            “Thank you,” Cas sobbed as he shakily stood up to turn the lock after she left. Making sure to move away from the door Cas curled into a ball. This was worse than any heat he’d been through in the past. He felt like he was crawling out of his skin. He needed an alpha. Someone to knot him. Cas found himself reaching to pull his pants off. Needing to satisfy the burning within himself Castiel couldn’t control the hand as he got onto all fours and started to finger himself.

            It didn’t make sense. All he wanted was the knot of the alpha that smelt of apples and leather. To feel them thrusting into him and relieving the pain he was feeling replacing it with pleasure. A sense of belonging. “Alpha!” Cas screamed as he came on the white tiled floor harder than he ever had before. Hours seemed to pass as he fucked himself mindlessly on his fingers. Imaging the scent of the alpha nearby and protecting him.

            When the first responders finally opened the restroom door they found the omega passed out on the floor in a puddle of his own fluids.

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

            “Dean what are you gonna do?” Sam asked as the two stormed away from the concert towards the food and beverage sellers. Where Dean had first smelt the sweet scent.  

            “I don’t know Sammy” Dean growled, “My mate is here and the odds of me finding them are nearly nonexistent.” The small amount of control Dean had over himself was slowly slipping away. Sam knew it wouldn’t be long before the alpha lost his grip on reality and rushed through the crowds scenting every person looking for his mate.

            “I think it’d be best if we get you outside. Into some fresh air so you can think better” Sam said gently, making sure to keep himself as small as possible to not upset his brother.

            The answering growl was all he needed to hear to know Dean was too far into his rut to listen to anything anyone had to say. They were already attracting the attention of the nearest security guards.

            “I’m not going anywhere.” Dean growled as he noticed the circle of large alphas and betas surrounding him. His world was shades of red, black and white. Nothing mattered but getting away from everyone and finding his mate.

            “Dean. You need to calm down.” Sam said softly, putting his hands up in front of himself trying to calm Dean down a little.

            “I’m wasting time!” Dean snarled taking a defensive position, “My mate is here and I’m not leaving until I find them!” The world quickly lost its red coloring as Dean felt a needle prick his neck. Eyes drooping shut, Dean moved to take a swing at the person closets to him. Stumbling over his own feet in the process.

            “I’m sorry De….” Sam’s voice faded with the light as his body fell towards the dirt covered ground.

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

            Slowly, Castiel started to wake up in the pillowly softness of a bed. But it certainly didn’t smell or sound like home. Where was he? The last thing he truly remembered was the scent of apples and leather before everything went white hot. Even now he was finding it hard to focus or to feel his body besides just the tingling of his limbs. “Hey sweetie” He heard his mother’s voice say as she ran a soothing hand through his hair, “How’s my baby?”

            Though he didn’t mean to Cas felt himself flinch against the touch of his mother. It felt wrong. Disgusting. Seeing the hurt expression on her face stung worse than anything he’d ever felt before. “Hot.” Cas whined as he tried to push the blankets off his overheated, oversensitive body. It felt like he was crawling out of his skin. Even though her eyes said she was hurt she chuckled and carefully pulled the blankets off. Making sure to not touch Castiel directly.

            “Better?”

            “No.” He paused unsure of where to start with the swirling, foggy thoughts and emotions, “What happened? My heat wasn’t supposed to be for another three weeks. It’s been early before but never that early or out of the blue like that.” He could feel the heat radiating off his skin and then there was that itch he just couldn’t scratch. “And what about that scent. I can’t stop thinking of it.” Cas whimpered. Slick started to coat his inner thighs just thinking of the sexy heady scent.

            “Honey,” His mother said softly, “We think that what happened was you scented your mate at the concert. Everyone knows that doing so sends the parties into nearly instantaneous heats and ruts.” So that’s why he couldn’t stop thinking of the alpha and their scent. But that didn’t explain why he was here in the hospital instead of at home on the knot of his alpha.

            “If that’s true.” Cas said hesitantly, “Then where is my mate? Why aren’t we together right now?” The sob he felt bubbling out of his chest hurt worse than the heat between his legs. Though he didn’t realize it Cas had started rubbing his long-toned thighs together. Trying desperately to relieve the pressure he felt buried between them.

            “Cas,” He heard Balthazar say as he entered the room. Nose crinkled as if he was scenting something foul. “We weren’t able to find them. After all the madness of trying to get you out of there safely before an alpha or beta could be seduced by you they must’ve already left.”

            “No,” Cas cried softly, rubbing his hands along his cheeks trying in vain to clear away the tears. His mate had rejected him. His alpha had found his scent to be so unappealing that they left him there alone and in heat. Sobs erupted from his chest as the thoughts hit home. He was an unwanted omega. He’d never be able to love another after having been so close to the one meant only for him. The tears continued even as the disembodied voices told him he needed to calm down and sleep overcame him.

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

            “Sam!” Dean yelled, furiously as he struggled against the bonds strapping him to the bed. The alpha needed to get out of there. His mate was probably alone and aching for him. And yet he was stuck in this room, on this bed, waiting for someone to tell him what the hell was going on. He should be with his omega. _IN his omega._ Dean was on edge. He’d never felt this out of control in his life.

            “Dean,” the younger beta answered as he entered the small white room. “Dean, you need to calm down.”

            “Calm down!” Dean yelled, “Calm down!! I’m as calm as I’m gonna be. Now let me out of here so I can get back to the concert to find my mate!” Dean hollered, pulling the restraints on his wrists and ankles.

            “The concert is over Dean.” That statement broke through the fog that was clouding his mind. “There were no omegas in heat transported out of that concert.” He knew what that meant. It just hadn’t registered yet to his drugged-up mind. “I’m sorry Dean. I’ve spent the last twelve hours searching through all the information about the concert as I can find. There is no mention of an in-heat omega being taken out of the concert.”

            “You’re wrong!” Dean said in denial. “My mate wouldn’t just leave. I smelt them Sammy. They’re beautiful and perfect and everything I could ever want. We’re meant to be together!” Though he was no longer struggling against the restraints his muscles were tense and ready to pounce.

            “I’m so sorry,” Was all he said as he dipped his head sadly.

            “No,” Dean breathed, “I don’t believe you.” The sorrow he felt was like a knife to his chest. His mate rejected him. Left him there to deal with everything on his own. The one person meant to be his perfect other half simply walked away without a trace. How? Why? The searing pain lanced through his body like lightning. He didn’t fight it. What was the point? His omega didn’t want him.

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

            “Baby bro,” Gabriel said softly, “You need to eat something.” It’d been three days since he found out his mate rejected him. Three days of living in hell. Cas didn’t want to be here anymore. Heart shattered and body in what seemed to be a never-ending heat he silently waited for the end to come. His mind didn’t think about anything except his mate. Who were they? Where were they? Why did they reject him? He felt as if he was so disgusting that his own mate decided he wasn’t worth sticking around for. Whimpering like a whipped puppy Cas curled himself into a tighter ball and tried to go back into his restless sleep. Never wanting to emerge into from it again.

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

            Knowing that pinning sickness didn’t take long to claim the victims Sam had taken to the internet begging for help from everyone who attended the concert.

 

_My brother alpha Dean Winchester scented his true mate at the concert seven days._

_I’ve searched high and low but cannot find the omega whom he scented._

_Please spread the word that I need to find them. The only hope of my brother coming out from his pinning sickness alive is to meet the omega. They most likely are suffering from pinning sickness themselves but we are not 100% sure._

_Contact: Beta Sam Winchester by email with any information_

 

            The post went viral within hours. People spreading the word to everyone left and right hoping to find the true mate of the dying alpha. But it’d been five days since he posted it and yet there had been no luck in finding the omega.

            Dean was slowly dying. He’d gotten his wrists free the night prior by using a paper clip to pick the lock. Then moving quickly, he attempted to stab his jugular with it. If it hadn’t been for the doctor checking in on him at that exact moment Dean might have succeeded in ending his life.

            Sooner than he hoped he got the call he was dreading. Sam knew it was bad when the call came on the seventh day after the concert. The pinning sickness had taken a turn for the worse physically for his brother’s body. Dean had been so out of it in the days prior that Sam shouldn’t have been surprised. But in the end, he had been when the doctor told him Dean had slipped into a coma. The doctors said there was nothing they could do for him. That it was only a matter of days before Dean would stop breathing on his own.             

            That was three days ago. Each new one was worse than the last. It wasn’t often that Sam prayed. But that night, he got down on his knees and prayed to every deity he could think of that could save his brother. Knees sore and body aching from having knelt on the cold hard ground Sam crawled into bed and cried thinking that Dean, his father, big brother, and only family member might not make it through the week.

            When his phone rang several hours later in the early morning of the next day jolting Sam from his sleep he feared the worse. That Dean was dead, and he needed to start planning the funeral.

            “Hello?” He questioned,

            “Is this Sam Winchester?” A female voice questioned,

            “This is Sam.”

            “Oh, thank God!” She breathed, “My name is Anna. I know this is gonna sound bizarre, but I think my brother is the omega you’ve been looking for. The true mate of your brother Dean,” Catching his attention Sam swung up out of bed and turned on the lamp beside his bed.

            “Go on.” He said, moving around to get dressed. Sam didn’t know why but he had the feeling he was going to need to leave his apartment very soon.

            “Castiel went to the same concert as your brother did. He told our cousin that he smelt apples and leather just before his heat hit.” Sam sucked in a deep breath knowing that his brother smelt of leather. The second scent was only something a true mate could detect. “But in order to avoid a scandal our parents paid the security guards and paramedics to keep it quiet.”

            “Oh” was all he could think to say. It explained a lot. Why there was missing chunks of footage and why not a single security guard remembered anything of the sort taking place.

            “My brother is dying as well, Sam. My parents, well they don’t think he is. Which is why I’ve contacted you on behalf of my brother.”

            “I’m listening,” The hope in his chest starting to blossom,

            “I saw what you posted online and used some of my connections to get your phone number. There’s not much time left to waste. Castiel is fading fast. He slipped into a coma three days ago and the doctors say he has less than two days left at the most. So, we need to act fast and without my parents finding out.”

            “Agreed.” Sam said, a plan forming in his mind. “So, what is it you need me to do?”

            “I need you to get to the hospital and fill out the paperwork to have Dean transferred to Haven General. I’ve alerted and paid off the staff to expect the transfer and to expedite it. They’ve agreed to put the two into one room for two hours and no more. They don’t think it will help but are willing to let us try, if only for a short period of time.”

            “Got it.” Sam gasped running to his car, “I’m heading to the hospital now.”

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

            “You must be Sam,” The beautiful red head said, shaking Sam’s hand. “These are my brothers Michael, and Lucifer. Our brother Gabriel is with our parents making sure they stay away for the moment.”

            “Hello,” Sam shakily breathed as he shook each hand. “I got everything done as quickly as I,” Pausing when he saw the nurses pushing Dean’s bed past him, heading towards the elevator. “could. But he stopped breathing for a couple minutes before they could get him into the transfer vehicle.” Sam finished sadly. Shoulders slumping and spirit broken.

            “I didn’t realize Dean was so far into the sickness.” Lucifer  said shocked,

            “He’s been in the coma for four days. His doctor said to expect him to pass away any time now.” Sam sobbed falling into the chair against the wall.

            “Sam.” Michael said, resting his hand on Sam’s shoulder, “Keep faith with us. Our brothers are in His hands. Only time will tell what God has planned for them,”

            “I hope you’re right.” Sam sobbed unable to look at the group surrounding him. “He’s my only family. I can’t lose him. Not like this.”

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

            His body felt heavy and he swore he’d been sleeping for an eternity. But the sweet scent enveloped him, forcing his eyes to slowly open. Dean found himself staring at another hospital bed so close he could reach out through the bars separating them and touch the man laying in it. That scent. It tickled a soft spot deep inside him. Dean didn’t know the man next to him, but something was telling him he needed to be beside the man he could see. His inner alpha called out to the stranger and cried when Dean was unable to move his body closer.  

            Over the next hour he kept trying. Dean knew he’d die trying to get closer to the omega. Though horribly weak and unsteady Dean was slowly able to get himself into an upright position. The world spun, and the edges of his vision turned black. “Mate” he croaked out, grabbing ahold of the railings before pulling himself over the railings of the touching beds, effectively landing onto the other one. It wasn’t a bed built to hold two grown men. Especially not an alpha of his size. But in this moment that didn’t matter. Dean wanted nothing more than to be as close to the omega as possible. Wrapping his arms around him, Dean pushed his nose into the soft brown hair and inhaled the scent of the omega. “Mine” He growled as he felt the blackness pull him under again.

            At least this time he had a reason to want to wake up.

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

            As the third hour slowly came to an end the four adults sat anxiously in the waiting room. Not talking to one another. Each simply engulfed in their own individual thoughts and emotions. As the nurse approached the group with a small smile on her face one by one they came out of their stupors. “You’re the families, right?” The woman asked, looking at each of them in turn. “Of the alpha and omega mates?”

            “Yes” They all answered jumping to their feet, stumbling from their shot nerves.

            “Please come with me. There’s something you need to see.”

            The group followed the nurse to the room they’d taken Dean into hours earlier. Sam didn’t know what to expect. But it certainly wasn’t this. Looking through the large window it was very clear that instead of two individual bodies there was just one cuddling lump.

            “Did you move them into bed together?” Sam asked a lump forming in his throat.  

            “Nope.” The nurse said quietly, “The alpha moved himself into the omega’s bed without our knowledge.” Turning to look at the group she smiled happily, “He somehow climbed over the rails of the beds so that he could be closer to the omega.” Sam started sobbing quietly. Dean had been comatose for four days! And yet being so close to the omega, his mate, for only a couple hours had Dean waking up, pulling himself over the rails and snuggling protectively around his man. “You all were right. Being so close to each other was what was best for them. We’ve already noticed a change for the better in both of their vital signs.” Each of the siblings were shedding silent tears watching their brothers cuddled together in the hospital room.

            “So, they’re going to be alright then?” Sam asked hopefully, already knowing the answer but needing to hear it said aloud.

            “It’s too soon to tell, but from what I’ve seen so far I’m going to assume they’re both going to make a full recovery within a couple days.”

 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

 

            “Mmmm” Cas sighed pushing his face closer to the heady scent. Breathing deeply, wanting to bathe himself in it. Realizing slightly too late that his nose was pressed against a very warm, moving body. Opening and carefully raising his eyes Cas found himself gazing into the forest green eyes of the owner of the most amazing scent ever. “Hello alpha” he sighed again, pushing himself closer to the man. As close as his lower body could get to him that is. It was all he wanted at the moment. He felt so warm, protected and surprisingly loved by the stranger in his bed.

            The answering growl sent shivers down his spine, “Hello omega,” The rise of the alpha’s chest as he breathed was a welcome relief to Castiel. “I’m Dean,”

            “Castiel.” Though he was nervous and suddenly shy he forced himself to meet Dean’s eyes again. “Hello Dean.”

            Quick as lightning the hand in Castiel’s hair, was pulling him into a long possessive kiss. Whimpering Cas moved his hands up to press against the firm chest before him. Never in his life had he wanted to submit to an alpha as wholly as he did in that moment to Dean. “Alpha” Castiel sighed as Dean moved his lips to leave small kisses on every inch of his face.

            “Mine” Dean growled, as the scent of other adults wafted into the room. Alerting the pair to the fact that they were not as alone as they thought they were. The throat clearing only confirmed it for them. Though neither had the will power to separate from one another. They simply turned their heads to glare at the intruders. Seeing his siblings Castiel couldn’t help but shoot daggers with his eyes. How dare they interrupt such a tender special moment between him and his mate!

            “Hey ya Sammy,” Dean said heartily, “Would you mind closing the blinds and door on your way out?” Cas’ siblings looked stunned at the words that came out of Dean’s mouth, “I’m kinda in the middle of bonding with and claiming my mate.” Cas saw the wink Dean shot at his brother. The tall man standing there simply looked stunned.

            “Jerk,” Sam finally laughed, “You slip into a coma, and nearly die and that’s all you have to say to me.”

            “For the moment yes, Bitch.” Dean laughed, the warm sound making Cas’ heart beat wildly against his chest. “But having been so close to death I know what’s important and I need to get to know him quickly before he runs away from me again.” As he finished his sentence Dean and Cas’ eyes locked.

            “I never intended to run from you Dean. It just sort of happened.” A scarlet blush crept into his cheeks as he continued, “If I’d known where to find you at that concert I would’ve been the happiest omega alive.”

            “And now?” Dean asked hopefully, both vaguely aware that the door to the room was now closed, leaving them truly alone.

            “Now?” Cas asked playfully, leaning up only to ghost his lips against Dean’s “Now I know I’m the happiest omega alive because you’re here with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are food for the writer's soul! Please let me know your thoughts on this fic <3


End file.
